totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Leonard
Leonard, labeled The LARPer, was a contestant on Total Drama, debuting in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, where he was placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak. He made the top 14. Personality Leonard is a cosplayer. Even deeper than that, he’s a LARPer (a Live Action Role Player). His favorite activities include Dragons in Dungeons on the weekends, where he acts as a Master of Dungeons, as well as participating in the Medieval Reenactment every summer. He’s cosplayed as everything from Larry Pottermore''to ''The Incredible Hunk, but his favorite of all is his wizard outfit. He loves his wizard’s cloak so much, he sleeps in it! Sure everyone at school thinks he is a weirdo, but he feels most comfortable with himself when he gets to be someone else, and now he gets to do so on TV!! He couldn’t be any happier. Total Drama Pahkitew Island Leonard, along with the rest of the new cast, debuts in So, Uh This Is My Team?. He is one of the seven campers to be placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak after getting a prank parachute. After the first challenge, Leonard announces that they should build a wizards tower. Most of the team agrees on it, like Sugar and Ella. He continues to instruct his team on how the tower should be properly built and gets on the nerves of Amy and Max. In the confession booth, Leonard comments that if his team doesn’t believe in what they’re doing there is no way the tower’s structure will properly hold. Scarlett advises Leonard that the tower needs to have more support as the lumber and rope would do little to keep the boulders sturdy. However, he reassures her that as a last resort the force field spells he’ll cast will protect the team from any danger causing Scarlett to mutter under her breath. After loosing the challenge, Leonard was the first contestant eliminated due to his poor athletic skills and his delusional thinking of him being a wizard. In Aftermath: Pahkitew Island Leonard reveals he has a girlfriend and corrects Jasmine when she said "a wolf in koala’s clothing". Leonard appears in the finale and cheers on for Topher to win the million. He is last seen boarding the Chris Copter and leaving the island. Appearances Trivia * Leonard is one of eleven characters to have a cleft chin, the others being Brick, Chef Hatchet, Chris McLean, Dakota, Geoff, Heather, Josh Lastname, Rodney, Topher, and Trent. * Leonard is one of seven characters to have a gap in their teeth, the others being Cody, Chef Hatchet, Mike, Rodney, and Sugar. * Leonard, Justin, Chef Hatchet, Lightning, Cameron, and B are the only males to have prominent lips. * Leonard is the second character to wear a one-piece outfit (in his case, a cloak), the first being Blaineley * Leonard is the only character whose hair color is unknown, as he is always seen wearing a hood that covers it. ** However, it can be most likely assumed that his hair color is black or brown. *He is one of nine contestants to only compete in one season of Total Drama. The others being Amy, Blaineley, Ezekiel, Rodney, Samey, Geoff, and Staci. Gallery See also Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island contestants Category:Males Category:Confused Bears